Aventuras En El Cabo Tuercespina
by AthenaExclamation67
Summary: Cuando la vida decide ponerte a prueba, solo tienes dos opciones. Enfrentarte a ellas o darte la vuelta y salir corriendo lo más lejos que puedas La historia de un monje y una bruja, que se conocieron en extrañas circunstancias y que ya nunca jamás volvieron a separarse.


**Aventuras en El Cabo de Tuercespina**

Flancitó & Gâlatea

By AthenaExclamation67

 **I. Flancitó y Gâlatea**

Había establecido su hogar muy lejos de dónde se había criado.

Hacía algún tiempo que había abandonado a quienes tanto le dieron en su día, los Pandaren, que habían hecho de él el hombre que era ahora. Un hombre de bien, hecho y derecho, lleno de habilidades pero también bromista, demasiado en ocasiones pues se había visto envuelto en incidentes demasiado peligrosos por haberse lanzado a la aventura para explorar todo Azeroth.

Flancitó era el nombre que le había puesto Shang Xi al encontrarle abandonado bajo aquel bambú en la Isla Errante. Y todo porque al encontrarle solo llevaba consigo una tela a modo de pañales que dejaban ver su pancita y como esta se movía como si fuera un flan blandito y delicioso.

No se podía negar que su nombre había sido motivo de burla de los Pandaren que entrenaron con él. Pero a golpe de palma y patadas giratorias había conseguido que todos le respetaran y su nombre pasó de ser una burla a una anécdota graciosa de cómo le habían encontrado.

Su aparición en la Isla Errante siempre fue un misterio. Incluso Shang Xi había desistido en buscar respuestas a la llegada de Flancitó, porque siempre que indagaba, acababa frustrado y con más preguntas que respuestas. Solo en una ocasión, gracias a que fue a preguntarle a Shen-zin Su, pudo averiguar de la existencia de un barco que no pudo esquivar y acabó estrellándose contra su caparazón, haciendo que este se hundiera.

Shang Xi llegó a una conclusión. Flancito viajaba en ese barco y por suerte había conseguido librarse de una muerte segura de algún modo que jamás sería capaz de explicar. Fue por eso que le enseño todo lo que sabía, y le preparó para que fuera alguien honorable, digno de mención pues desde su más temprana edad, y habiendo sobrevivido a aquella catástrofe, pudo comprobar que tenía talentos que muchos Pandaren no podrían tener jamás.

La capacidad de aprendizaje de Flancitó, le hizo saber a Shang Xi que llegaría el día en el que se marcharía. Día en el que encontraría el modo de salir de aquella isla.

No le extraño, a pesar de ser una majadería la idea de Flancitó, cuando llegó el día de la despedida. Le vio recoger todas sus pertenencias, incluso le ayudó a prepararse para la partida y con gran pesar le dejó marchar, sabiendo que no volvería a verle en lo que le restaba de vida.

Paseaba en busca de los objetos que le habían encargado.

Había sido elegida para su primera misión en solitario y lejos de asustarse o temer que algo pudiera lastimarla, Gâlatea se aventuró en el Valle del Velo de Bruma, lugar al que la habían enviado y en el que debía encontrar unas reliquias muy valiosas.

Gâlatea había sido entrenada desde que era una niña por una mujer. Ella le había enseñado a defenderse de cualquier monstruo de los que habitaban las tierras de los Reinos del Este o peor, de la Horda que siempre acechaba en busca de víctimas inocentes.

Así había perdido a su familia. Todos habían muerto a manos de la Horda en un salvaje ataque del que salió ilesa milagrosamente. Ella dormía plácidamente en su cunita, oculta en una de las habitaciones y allí fue encontrada por Drusilla, que se ocupó de enterrar a sus padres y de llevarla con ella a su morada, donde la cuidaría junto a su esposo Dane como si fuera su propia hija en la Abadía de Villanorte.

Pasando los años, Gâlatea fue convirtiéndose en una bruja de un potencial inagotable. Sabía cómo y cuándo actuar, cómo si poseyera un sentido adicional al resto que le otorgaba un poder diferente al de los demás.

Por todo ello fue elegida para aquella arriesgada misión. La Abadía precisaba de reliquias para poder construir mejores armaduras para los guerreros y paladines.

Con temor, pero al mismo tiempo decidida, Gâlatea subió a su corcel. Lo montaba a pelo, sin necesidad de silla y tras enfundarse sus ropas y tomar su arma, cabalgó hasta el Cabo de Tuercespina, donde se suponía que debía apoderarse de aquellas reliquias y regresar sana y salva con la que ahora era su familia más lo que nunca pudo imaginar, era que no regresaría.


End file.
